The Secrets of Weaponry
by World Ink
Summary: A weapon is not merely at tool to be flung about in the midst of battle. While it is true that anything can be a weapon in the hands of a ninja, it is also a fact that the owner's chosen arsenal speaks volumes.


**The Secrets of Weaponry**

* * *

Summary: A weapon is not merely at tool to be flung about in the midst of battle. While it is true that anything can be a weapon in the hands of a ninja, it is also a fact that the owner's chosen arsenal speaks volumes.

* * *

A weapon is not a brutish thing, not a toy easily replaced or mastered. When in combat, a weapon is an art form, an instrument with which one communicates with the world surrounding them. When one put forth the initiative to study and master a single weapon, it is because it aligns best with their chosen style of fighting – and by extension their dispositions. In order to be effective, the chosen weapon must truly be an extension of one's self, and for the turtles there was so much more behind their armaments. Their artillery had been chosen and learnt through strict alignment with themselves and practice.

Leonardo was, by his very nature, an innate leader. The way he handled life was distinct, thorough, and decisive. His ability to asses a situation, act upon that evaluation, and continue without hesitation was what separated him from his brothers – it was also that skill that had allowed him to slip so easily into the role of leader. That trait was also what had leant hand in his inclination towards using twin katanas. The two long swords were quick, sharp, and each swing was final. As leader, the decisions he had to make were very similar – he had to be quick in deducing his options, he had to look at the problem, react with precision, and once the decision was made, it was done. Much like he couldn't take back a swipe of his sword, he could not reclaim orders and could not hesitate to give them. Leo was comfortable with working on the pretense of absolutes, and was skilled on handling it with the same grace that went hand-in-hand with wielding the delicate and deadly blades he had chosen to arm himself with. In a fight, there was no room for a sluggishness, inaccuracy, or uncertainty – he had to move with the same speed, care, and firmness that he had to use in leadership.

Raphael had always had the tendency to charge in to whatever obstacles he faced, no matter be it physical or emotional. When in arguments, he did not mince words and openly stated his opinion without regard for how anyone else viewed the situation; when in combat, he was more than content to express his feelings with a more physical approach. Raph was never one to keep out of trouble. He didn't see a point in avoiding a problem that was clearly there, and he usually reacted by addressing whatever was upsetting him head on. It was probably for that reason that Raphael was as gifted as he was with his twin sai. The short but piercing weapon was one of proximity, one that would force an enemy into inevitable confrontation. The swift speed and dexterity that the weapon provided was more than enough to satisfy the second oldest turtle's need to get up close and personal with his attackers – and beat the living shell out of 'em. Plus, their small size and light weight made it easy to quickly slip them into his belt in the middle of combat, freeing his hands to deliver a few heart-felt punches or well-aimed kicks. After all, he could say plenty without the help of his trusty sais…or words.

Donatello wasn't the most confrontational of turtles. His personality was more fitted for calm debates and civil discussion, a setting in which could use his impressive intellect to handle conflict in a more enlightened manner then fighting. However, he had long since found that sometimes the only way to handle some people was the hard way; and since none of the Foot ninja had ever seemed inclined to sit down a discuss the problem, Donatello was happy to comply. In fact, his chosen weapon suited him quite well. To handle a Bo staff, one needed a calm and analytical mind, one that could fluidly memorize and replicate a series of complex sequences. In spite of its unimpressive appearance, in the right hands the staff was exceedingly dangerous – but at the same time, it wasn't often used to threaten life. Though the staff could definitely be lethal, it was a weapon of defense. The purpose of it was to incapacitate, not to kill – and Donatello had no interest in robbing someone of their existence. He simply wanted to resolve conflict – and if that required the gift of a nasty concussion by a staff to the face, who was he to question it?

Michelangelo's attention span was a tad on the shallow side. He constantly was drifting from subject to subject, never considering things too long before getting bored and moving on – that was his nature. Every moment he wasn't moving was wasted time to him – especially if _nothing_ was going on that required 'patience'. He needed to be engaged _at all times_, or he felt like he was going to lose it. Even mediation was hard for him, and he couldn't help but to fidget, even during the lesson. It wasn't that he was dumb or anything like that, he just simply lacked focus. Which is why he needed a weapon that could move like he did – incredibly fast and with extreme versatility. His nunchucks served him well – a fast-paced weapon with close range, something that could act well in both offence and defense moves. They were perfect for him, light enough to carry around without slowing him down and easy to whirl around when he was in a tight fix. Not only that, but they were fun to mess around with, giving him plenty of freestyle practice opportunity for those incredibly boring parts of the day when Leo was meditating, Raph was too irritated to deal with him, and Donnie had his head in the machines.


End file.
